Total Betrayal
by ccootttt
Summary: Challenge from acepro Evolution. Superman has done something truly evil, and the evidence for this act outweigh his pleas of innocence. Will anyone believe him, or will he pay the price for his terrible actions? at the hands of the Justice League?
1. Chapter 1

Over the years fortune had always shined on the group of heroes the world had come to recognise as The Justice League. Starting out with just seven founding members, it was hard to believe that in such a short space of time the small glimmer of hope had flourished ad developed into such a vast, international organisation. Despite the challenges they faced, no matter how tough, or how laborious the task, they always managed to pull through, gaining universal respect worldwide.

Superman stood atop the Daily Planet building alone, gazing out at the people of Metropolis getting on with their day to day lives. They had gotten used to seeing him now, every now and again just taking a break while he surveyed the area around him, keeping the great city trouble free as always. "I know you're there." He said softly, a smile creeping across his face.

"Nobody could ever sneak up on you." Wonder Woman chuckled as she stepped closer behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her tip toes. "You could hear them a mile off." She whispered softly into his ear.

Turning to face her, his arms snaking their way around her waist, he leaned in close "I only noticed you a moment ago, a bit too heavy on your feet when it came to the globe." He glanced at the golden metal sphere beneath them, "But I suppose it is hard to keep balanced up here."

A soft shade of pink stained her cheeks as she smiled, "I did stumble a bit when I jumped up." she admitted, embarrassed at her lack of grace. "I can't wait until Thursday though!"

Superman grinned, "Me either. I can't believe it's been eight years since the Justice League formed, it seems like it was only yesterday."

"It's been great." Wonder Woman replied enthusiastically, "It's nice that we're having such a big celebration as well."

"Only three days to go!" He laughed, picking her up as he took off into flight. He noted how she'd become more comfortable with this, she used to hate it, but now it had become one of her favourite things to do; just flying around in his arms.

They stayed that way for a while, just circling the Metropolis area, until he landed and gently set her down on a hill overlooking the woods. "I better go, I have a lot to do today, I just wanted to stop by and say hello." She said gently, still holding onto his muscular arm.

"I understand. I need to get back to the Daily Planet, they'll be expecting Clark Kent to be there in about ten minutes." He said, brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She giggled, "Well, I'll see you tonight, it'll be nice to have some time that's just the two of us." She said, pecking him on the cheek. "That's one of the perks of having so many member of the League now."

"I can't wait." He smiled, moving in for a goodbye kiss.

"Bruce, I'm on my way there now." Clark's voice came through the communicator. "I need you to keep an eye on her for me."

Batman sighed, "Are you sure about this Clark? You know what they can be like."

"I know what I'm doing, just make sure Diana doesn't know what I'm doing." Clark replied slowly, "If she finds out it will ruin the whole plan."

Rolling his eyes, he moved to the watchtower control panel, "She's in New York right now, stopping some bank robbers, I'll let you know if she makes a move."

"Good... that should keep her busy long enough for me to get this sorted out." Clark mumbled, half to himself, half to Bruce, "I'm nearing Paradise Island now, it shouldn't take long."

"Don't do anything stupid." Bruce warned, his eyes on the screen showing Diana doing her famous bullets and bracelets trick. "She's not going to like this."

Listening intently to the other line, Bruce could feel the tension rising as he waited hours for a reply off Clark. Something had gone wrong, something had to have gone wrong for him to not respond. His eyes turned to the screen in time to watch Diana climb into her invisible plane, and he instantly started a video call with her.

"Diana, have you seen Superman?" Bruce asked as she answered the call.

Frowning, Diana's eyes were on the plane controls, "Not since this morning."

"Hmm." Bruce grunted, deep in thought, "Where are you headed now?"

"Themyscira." She said quickly, "I've had a distress call from my Mother, I need to get there now."

Bruce's head snapped up, his eyes wide under his mask. He was right, something had gone wrong. His internally cursed as he closed the video call and attempted once again to get Clark on the communicator. "Clark, you need to leave now, Diana is on her way." He growled, pacing back and forth in the control room. "This was supposed to be a quick mission Clark, you were supposed to stay low key." He tried again.

Fists clenched, he walked out to where he left his BatJet, still mentally scolding Clark.

Diana landed on Paradise Island, her stomach churning as she noted there was no welcoming reception, only a deafening silence. Leaving her plane, she looked around the seemingly deserted buildings and let out a shaky breath. "Hello?" She called out entering the royal living quarters, her voice booming in the empty halls. No reply. Her eyes constantly shifting, she reached up and pulled a sword and shield down from the wall, making her way back outside. "Hello?" She called again, becoming more panicked as she began to sprint.

Her mind racing, she had covered more than half of the island before she finally found any kind of indication of what had happened. She stopped in her tracks, eyes downcast as she dropped to her knees, "Sister..." She whispered, cradling the body of a wounded Amazon in her arms, "Who did this to you?"

The woman in her arms was barley moving, her breath ragged as she clutched her bleeding side. Diana watched her, trying to place a name to her face, but it seemed the time away had left her at a loss when it came to recognising her own people. "A man has invaded our territory, he has declared war on our Island." The woman moaned as she curled up in Diana's arms, the blood seeping through onto her skin, "You must help, he headed towards the shore."

Diana clenched her jaw, helping the woman to her feet, she pulled her over on shoulder and began running to the sandy beaches of her homeland. "Why would the entire army head out after one man?" Diana asked, keeping her hand on the woman's wound to maintain the pressure.

"He was too strong for us, he had strange powers." The woman coughed, gripping the fabric of Diana's close tightly.

Reaching the shore, Diana froze. Her eyes wide, body tense as she slowly dropped the woman over her shoulder, "H-How..." Her voice was low, her entire frame trembling as she looked out upon the shore, coated in the blood of her Amazon sisters. She stumbled back a few steps, her hand grasping a nearby tree of support as her arm held her stomach, sickness growing inside of her. Closing her eyes, she could feel tears building up, but her burning anger boiled over, and when she opened her blue eyes, there was no trace of mercy left in them.

"It was him." The injured Amazon said rawly, her finger shakily pointing to the sand, "He did this."

Throat dry, she turned again to what now was a battlefield, and soon to be a graveyard, eyes finally landing upon the last warrior standing, the last _man _standing. "C-Clark?" She murmured in disbelief, watching as he made his way over to the frothing sea.

_Author's Note: This story is a challenge from acepro Evolution and it sounded really interesting so I wanting to give it a go :)_

_The basic theme is that Superman has been accused of doing something truly evil, and I really want to let you know the rest of the challenge, but I'll be doing it in a few chapters, so if I were to tell it might ruin the plot! At the end I will post all of the criteria fr the challenge :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Diana's eyes flickered as she stood, leaning against that same tree for support, the wounded Amazon by her feet still groaning in agony. "Are you sure it was him?" She asked, her voice low.

"Yes." The Amazon groaned, curling up on the ground, still clutching the gaping cut on her side, "Please be careful dear Princess, he is dangerous, he will turn on you."

Shaking her head, Diana let out a trembling sigh, "No, it can't be, something isn't right." She mumble, griping her sword as she set off running down the cliff side towards the man stood staring out at the sea. Heart pounding, she drew nearer, calling out "Superman!" every few steps in a vain attempt to grasp his attention. "Kal!" She tried again, only a few meters away now, she stopped. "Kal I know you can hear me. Answer me; tell me what happened!" She shouted, her rage boiling over.

She could hear his heavy breathing, see his fists clenching, his knuckles white from the strain, "They wouldn't listen." He growled.

"What do you mean, who wouldn't listen?" Diana cried, the desperation evident in her voice. She ran forward, her hand gripping his shoulder firmly, "Kal, speak to me!"

He turned suddenly, his arm connecting with her ribcage as he sent her hurtling backwards onto the battlefield with the other fallen Amazons. "Them! All of them!" He bellowed, hand gesturing towards the beach, "None of them!" He advanced on her as she lay, dazed on the sand, "They wouldn't let us be together!" His voice was raw, "I had to do this, Diana, it was the only way!"

Jaw hanging open, Diana scrambled to her feet, retrieving the sword that had flown out of her hand due to the impact. She wined, her hand gently examining her ribs as she watched him approach. "You did this to them?" She breathed, both hands now firmly clasping her weapon, "Why... Why Kal? I don't understand."

He continued moving toward her, his eye faintly glowing red, "I came to ask your Mother for your hand in marriage." He spat, "She refused." She watched as he carelessly stepped over and on top of the Amazons, "As it turns out, she didn't even now we were together." He pulled out a ring and dropped it onto the floor, "Care to tell me why?"

Diana was lost for words, her vision blurred due to the tears in her eyes, "You were going to... You wanted... to marry me?" He vice trailed off, she stood, mumbling incoherent phrases until she finally looked up at him, "Clark, you know... you know I can't, I mean... she'd disapprove of any relationship I had in man's world..."

He pounced at her, taking her off guard as he tackled her to the ground, pinning her in a pool of her subjects blood, "How could you not tell her?" He roared, his nose almost touching hers, "It's been four years, Diana, four years! She wouldn't even consider it!"

Screaming in frustration, she kicked him off of her, "And you though that this was an appropriate reaction!" Her voice cracked as tears began to stream down her face, "You thought that killing the Amazons would fix this?" She charged at him, fists clenched as she dove on him, taking every opportunity she could to attack.

"I should have known better, all of you Amazons are the same!" He threw her off him, watching as she landed on her feet, ready to strike again. "You never really cared, did you?" He shot at her with his laser vision, "Obviously not if you never told your own Mother!"

Covering her face with her bracelets, she reflected the beams, and felt her whole body trembling, "Why was this such an issue, why go on a killing spree because of it!?" She screamed, "I-I don't understand this!"

The two sprinted towards each other, rage in their eyes and teeth bared as they began to brawl amongst the mangled bodies of the Amazon's beneath them.

* * *

Bruce's jet landed on Themyscira, on top of the cliff overlooking the bloodied beach. His eyes scanned the bodies, taking note of the fatalities as he mentally planned aid for the ones that could still make it; there didn't seem to be many. His gaze fell upon the familiar pair, one lay in the ocean, the other kneeling beside them. He glided down to the sea level, going unnoticed by either of them.

"Diana." He said deeply as he came up behind her. "What happened here." He stared at the back of her head, waiting for a response, only hearing a faint whimpering from the raven haired beauty. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble beneath his firm grip; she was wounded too.

"H-He killed them all..." She whispered, voice ragged. Her hand clutched the end of her golden lasso, the rest of the glowing rope ravelled around Superman, unconscious in the water, head resting on Diana's lap.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Diana turned to look at him, deep purple bruises circling an eye and a cheek. "He made that pretty obvious... He even attacked me."

He noted the pain in her voice as she uttered the end of her sentence, her watery eyes showing the betrayal she had suffered. "We might be able to save some of them." he said, brushing a lock of hair away from her swollen face, "I contacted the league as I landed, they're brining medical supplies."

Sniffing, she turned away from him again, staring at Clark, "What are we going to do with him?" She said quietly, unable to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Well, you managed to knock him out... I'm not surprised really, I'd expected to find him dead when I saw this mess..." He paused, watching her glare at the unconscious man, her eye twitching as she shook. "I'll take him to the watch tower, I'll take your lasso to keep him bound, and I have kryptonite in my belt just in case..." He sighed, as he watched he stand up shakily, wining and staggering, letting Clark drop into the water. "I'll secure him, you wait here for the league, and when you're back we can find out what happened."

Diana turned abruptly, grabbing him by the bat ears and dragging him face to face with her, "I already know what happened." She growled, "He killed my Mother, my sisters and he tried to kill me too; he needs a lot more than locking up."

Narrowing his eyes, he pushed her away, "We can't just make assumptions, Diana." He pulled Clark out of the water, "We need to look into this... He wouldn't have just snapped like that."

She stood silently, watching him pull Clark onto his shoulder, "I questioned him with the lasso, what he said was truth, he did this, and he did it because he wanted to, because he was angry. No other reason."

Bruce watched her, her face stern as she glared at them both. "Diana, just wait here and rest, you're hurt, tired and you're not thinking straight." He saw her expression soften slightly as she turned away, dragging her beaten body towards the injured Amazons.

"Just get him out of my sight." She hissed, clutching her sides as she stumbled through the masses of wounded women and corpses.

* * *

_Author's Note: So Chapter two is up! And I actually have solid idea of where this story is going, so I'll try and update it as soon as possible!_

_Please review this chapter and let me know what you think so far! :)_


End file.
